gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stab City
Stab City (formerly known as Sunset Shores) is an unincorporated trailer park located on the outskirts of the Grand Senora Desert in Blaine County, San Andreas that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The settlement consists of numerous run-down trailers with a dirt road circling the entire trailer park. Stab City is the main territory and settlement of The Lost MC. Character Located just off Calafia Road, Stab City is a poverty-stricken trailer park, located on the western coast of the Alamo Sea at the source of the Zancudo River. Being within close proximity of the Grand Senora Desert, Stab City is a hot and dusty place, with coyotes roaming nearby. Stab City is mostly inhabited by The Lost bikers, as the area sports various club flags and banners, with a prominent mural on the side of an old trailer. The Lost members can be found hanging around as well as numerous parked Hexers. Signage at the entry indicates the area at one time had a motel and trailer park, however the ruins of the motel in the central area now contains The Range, the main headquarters for The Lost. A run-down recycling center can also be found near The Lost mural. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online During the mission Romance Isn't Dead, Trevor Philips orders the player to steal a van from The Lost in Stab City and deliver it to Trevor. Meanwhile, during the events of Daemon Run, the players must steal a bike from The Lost from The Range and deliver it to Mushroom Hank. During the heist setup Series A - Bikers, the player must steal a van full of cocaine from The Lost and deliver it to East Vinewood. Events of Grand Theft Auto V During the mission Mr. Philips, Trevor follows The Lost to The Range and brutally kills members he finds there, including Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons. Later, during the events of Friends Reunited, Trevor plants Sticky Bombs on some of the trailers, then detonates them. Influence Stab City appears to be based on the Slab City trailer park near the Salton Sea. If the player requests a taxi ride to the area, the protagonist will refer to it as Slab City. Police scanner chatter also refers to the area as Slab City. The Range is also directly named after an outdoor entertainment area in the real Slab City. Notable residents *The Lost MC (formerly) Places of interest *The Range Businesses *The Range Motel *Unnamed auto repair garage *Vanessa's Trailer Park Gallery GangAttack GTAO Wiki ref 48.jpg|Stab City. Stab_City-GTAV-AutoRepairs.png|The auto repair garage business at the northern end of Stab City. Stab_City-GTAV-Schoolbus_Wreck.png|A wreck of a school bus. Stab_City-GTAV-The_Lost_MC_at_start_of_the_game.png|The Lost MC members occupying the site at the start of the story of Grand Theft Auto V. StabCity-GTAV-Signage.png|Sunset Shores signage. Trivia *The large mural found on the side of a trailer reads "The Lost MC Los Santos", despite being in Blaine County, miles away from the city itself. *The Underbelly of Paradise TV show features the area as a place of warning to the public, displaying strong gang activity. *There is a pickup truck bed located at the entrance of the trailer park. The license plate displayed is a vintage California plate rather than a GTA Universe rendition. *There was previously a Confederate flag hung in this lot on a trailer, but it was replaced with an American flag for unknown reasons. Interestingly, the same flag was hung at Braddock Farm, sharing the same texture and Lost MC signatures, which remained untouched for another two years until the Doomsday Update. *There are several banners with the Lost MC logo that are displayed atop a . pl:Stab City ru:Стэб-Сити Category:Towns Category:Towns in GTA V Category:Trailer Parks Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Blaine County